hiburan terakhir
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: Alternative Universe. Halilintar memberikan persembahan untuk Fang sebagai hiburan terakhir. / Halilintar/Fang / Untuk #Drabble10Day project, Drabble 1 / Warning inside / Mind to read?


**BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios/monsta**

 **hiburan terakhir © Arisa Morishita**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Alternative Universe. Out of Character. Angst. Possible typo(s). hint!Shōnen-ai/Boys Love. Gajeness. Drabble. Death-character. Angst gagal. BoBoiBoy Halilintar/Fang. DLDR. etc …**

.

.

.

Dibuat untuk The First Arisa Morishita's Project **#Drabble10Day** dengan prompt dari **Fujimoriiin: Biola — HaliFang/FangHali — Halilintar menghibur Fang dengan biolanya. Genre angst.**

.

.

.

.

Fang hanya terpaku saat melihat penampilan sosok itu di atas pentas. Hadirin yang menyaksikan penampilannya pun terpaku. Jemari lentik menari di atas senar seiring busur menggesek senarnya. Membuat lantunan suara bergema indah di setiap gesekannya, menghasilkan melodi merdu nan menenangkan hati.

Senyum simpul ia ciptakan, netranya memandangi sosok itu. Alisnya berkedut—merasa ada yang aneh, tiba-tiba air mata membasahi pelupuknya.

 _Bodoh … apa yang perlu kautangiskan, Fang!?_

Ia mengusap air matanya, di saat bersamaan seluruh hadirin bertepuk tangan—pertunjukan usai. Ia pun berdiri dan ikut memberikan tepukan tangan pada sosok itu yang kini tengah membungkuk—sebagai bentuk terima kasih, kemudian sosok itu berjalan ke belakang. Hadirin yang menghandiri pertunjukan itu mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar, terkecuali Fang yang masih duduk.

Helaan kasar lolos dari mulutnya, netranya menatap ke bawah. Terlihat ia begitu bimbang. Tak lama kemudian sosok itu menghampirinya. Suara berat itu masuk indera pendengarannya, memanggil namanya. Fang menoleh ke samping sembari memberi senyum pada sosok itu, memberi isyarat agar sosok itu duduk—yang dia menurut.

"Bagaimana permainan biolaku tadi?"

Fang menaikkan kacamatanya. "Ya, lumayan. Permainan biolamu seperti biasa membisukan semua orang, Halilintar."

Senyum sarkasme terlihat di wajah sosok itu—Halilintar. Netranya sesaat menatap biola di tangannya, Fang mengikuti arah netranya melihat, senyum simpul kembali dibuatnya. Senyum itu luntur karena pupil netra Fang membesar saat melihat Halilintar terbatuk keras, darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

 _O-oh tidak! Ini yang kutakutkan—_

"Halilintar!"

Fang menompang tubuh Halilintar yang hampir jatuh. Netranya berkaca-kaca. "Halilintar, jangan bilang kalau—" Ia menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Halilintar menunggingkan seringai tipis.

"Nampaknya waktuku sudah tidak banyak lag—"

"Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu!"

Pupil Halilintar membesar saat melihat Fang berteriak, dengan air mata membasahi pelupuk pemuda itu. Isak tangis lolos dari bibir pemuda berkacamata itu. "A-aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Halilintar … Tidak mau …."

Helaan kasar keluar dari mulut Halilintar. Jemarinya memegang sisi wajah Fang, ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Fang. "Jujur saja, aku juga tidak ingin pergi dari sisimu. Tapi penyakit sialan ini terus mengendap dalam tubuhku selama sebelas tahun, menurut dokter tubuhku tidak akan bertahan lama menghadapi penyakit ini."

Isak tangis Fang menggema di tempat itu. Halilintar menghapus air mata Fang dengan telunjuknya. Netra milik Halilintar menatap sayup pada pemuda di depannya. Refleks ia menjauh dari Fang, mengambil biolanya, meletakan biolanya di penyangga dagu, memosisikan jemari dan busur di atas senar. Sesaat ia terbatuk.

"Mungkin ini bisa menghiburmu, hiburan terakhir yang kuberikan padamu."

Halilintar mulai menggesek senarnya, memainkan sebuah melodi indah. Fang terdiam, menatap sosok itu dengan netra berkaca-kaca. Setiap alunan melodi itu masuk telinga, membuat air mata kembali membasahi pelupuknya.

 _Tidak—_

Lima menit Halilintar bermain biolanya, namun harus terhenti tiba-tiba karena ia kembali terbatuk keras. Kali ini banyak darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, tubuhnya tumbang. Spontan Fang berlari menghampiri tubuh Halilintar. Air mata sudah mengalir deras, tak daya untuk ditampung. Ia meneriaki nama Halilintar, nada panik terdengar jelas.

"Fang …." Jemari Halilintar berusaha memegang sisi wajah Fang. "Permainan biolaku tadi adalah hiburan yang terakhir kali kutunjukan padamu. Jadi aku ingin kau mengingat semua alunan melodinya." Halilintar sedikit terbatuk, sulit berbicara dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. "Hei … _masa_ kau menunjukan wajah sedih seperti itu? Aku ingin melihat senyummu untuk yang terakhir."

"T-tidak mungkin aku bisa tersenyum jika kondisimu seperti ini!"

"Dasar pelit senyum …" Halilintar tersenyum sarkastik. "Ayolah tersenyum untukku. Berikan aku senyummu yang indah agar aku bisa _tidur_ dengan tenang di sana …" Netranya melihat Fang masih terisak, helaan napas kasar lolos dari bibirnya. "Fang … setidaknya kau beri aku kebahagiaan untuk terakhir kali dengan melihat senyummu. Kau tidak perlu bersedih atas kepergianku. Aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu kembali, di dimensi berbeda."

Halilintar terbatuk keras, darah yang keluar dari mulutnya semakin banyak. Fang kembali meneriaki namanya, segera ia dekap tubuh Halilintar. Dengan netra sayup dan terbatah Halilintar kembali berucap, "Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan menjaga biola kesayanganku ini, serta hiburan terakhir yang kupersembahkan **khusus** untukmu."

Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sesaat ia mengambil biola tersebut dan menatapnya, sebelum netranya kembali menatap Halilintar yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Jemarinya mulai memegang wajah Halilintar, netranya menatap netra Halilintar.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga biolamu dan mengingat hiburan terakhir yang kauberikan padaku hingga aku mati nanti, Halilintar." Sebuah lengkungan bibir tercipta di wajah Fang, dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

Halilintar menyeringai tipis. Tak lama kemudian kelopak matanya menghalangi virtualisasinya. Fang hanya bisa menyerukan namanya, ia dekap tubuh Halilintar, seluruh tangisnya pecah. Yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian itu adalah biola milik Halilintar.

.

.

.

 **End**


End file.
